weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Imperator
Prolog Es war laut und geschäftig am Hafen. Der Imperator hatte am Dock festgemacht. Ein gigantisches Schiff, dass Auswanderer nach Amerika brachte, aber auch gutbetuchte auf Vergnügungsreisen über die Meere chauffierte. Die Reederei genoss einen ausgezeichneten Ruf "Ach Arthur, ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, unsere kleine so ganz allein auf diese Reise zu schicken." Besagter Arthur Cunnigham, der 6. Duke auf Westminster, und seine Tochter sahen sich über den Kopf der schluchzenden Frau an. "Aber, aber meine Liebe,"zärtlich legte er seine um um seine Frau. "Sie fährt doch nicht für immer fort." Ainslie betrachtete ihre Eltern. Immer noch glücklich nach all den Jahren. "Und ich bin kaum alleine, Dot, Mr. Butler und Janey begleiten mich." Schniefend sah Esmee Cunnigham auf. "Aber Schiffe. Seit diese Titanic untergegangen ist, kann man denen doch nicht mehr trauen." "Vorsicht mit dem Geigenkasten!", rief Kylian, als man sein Gepäck auf das Schiff brachte. Er blinzelte der Sonne entgegen und seufzte schwer. Ihm war diese Seereise zuwider, aber sie war nötig, wenn er an seinem Ziel ankommen wollte. Einige Fans waren ihm zum Hafen gefolgt, trauten sich aber nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Im Moment war ihm das auch ganz recht so. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darauf zu achten, dass sein Gepäck unbeschadet an Bord gebracht wurde. Der Erste Offizier, Oliver Turner, war in der Zwischenzeit vom Schiff gegangen und auf dem Weg zu einem besonderen Etablissement, das er immer aufsuchte, wenn er wieder an Land war. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Männern suchte er hier jedoch etwas anderes und zwar Verständnis, Geduld und etwas Zuneigung. Er setzte seine Mütze ab, als er eintrat. "Ist Rose hier?", fragte er die Besitzerin des Hauses, die den allzu bekannten Gast anlächelte. "Natürlich, sie ist gerade frei. Ich rufe sie", sagte die blonde Dame und ging die Treppe hinauf. Mr. Butler, der seinen Namen gleich zum Beruf gemacht hatte, übersah den Transport des umfangreichen Gepäcks von Ainslie auf das Schiff. Der Herzog hatte darauf bestanden, dass seine einzige Tochter und Erbin, eine Luxus-Suite für die Überfahrt nutzte. Die beste war gerade gut genug für "sein kleines Mädchen". Der Reichtum der Familie ließ viele Aussenstehende leicht übersehen, wie innig die drei zusammenhielten. Ainslies Vater hätte den Titel eigentlich nie erleben sollen. Er war "nur" der 5. Sohn des Duke of Westminster gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn Wirtschafts- und Rechtswissenschaften studieren lassen. Und Arthur hatte sich in die Tochter seines Geschäftspartners verliebt. Der alte Duke gab seine Zustimmung, weil der Vater von Esmee immerhin ein "Sir" war. Und die vier anderen Söhnen konnten ja bessere Partien machen. Doch es war anders gekommen. Das Gepäck war verstaut. Sogar Ainslies Wagen stand sicher im Bauch des Schiffes. "Lasst uns an Bord gehen. Dann könnt ihr euch die Suite nicht ansehen." Einige erkannten den reichstens Mann Großbritanniens, es gingen Gerüchte um, dass der Duke sogar reicher war, als der König selbst, aber eine Traube von jungen Frauen stand direkt an der Gangway und sahen mit großen Augen einen jungen Mann hinterher. Ainslie hob eine Augenbraue. "Ist das nicht dieser Musiker? Wie heißt er gleich? Kylian... Dupont?" "Wenn eine Saite der Violine gerissen ist, reiße ich Ihnen dafür den Kopf ab", sagte Kylian gereizt an den Gepäckträger gewandt, der in sich zusammen sank und mit größter Vorsicht das Instrument auf das Schiff brachte. Der Musiker murmelte etwas auf Französisch und ging schließlich selbst an Bord, wo er mit einem kleinen Mann zusammen stieß, der gerade an Land gehen wollte. "O-oh, Verzeihung", sagte der Mitarbeiter auf dem Schiff und blickte zu Kylian auf. Der Musiker betrachtete kurz den kleinen Mann vor sich, der halb in seinen Armen hing und schmunzelte. "Wie könnte ich so einen schönen Mann böse sein?", sagte er lächelnd und Henry wurde rot. Schnell murmelte er noch eine Entschuldigung und verließ dann schnell das Schiff. Oliver war währenddessen in Rose' Zimmer angekommen, wo die Dame gerade ein Bad nahm. "Danke, dass du mich baden lässt. Dieser letzte Kunde war wirklich eine Zumutung", sagte die Frau mit den goldbraunen Haaren und ließ sich tiefer ins Wasser sinken. "Und, wie war die Fahrt hierher? Hat dein Vater dich mal nicht jeden Tag geschlagen?" Oliver seufzte. "Du weißt, dass er das nicht jeden Tag tut." Rose verdrehte die Augen. "Oh ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, was für ein Gentleman er ist, verzeih' mir." Das leichte Mädchen war genau die Gesprächspartnerin, die Oliver brauchte. Sie konnte aufmerksam zuhören, sagte aber auch ehrlich ihre Meinung. Ainslie Cunningham, oder, wie sie auch mit ihren Titel in der Passagierliste stand, the Countess of Sissinghurst, ging mit ihren Eltern an Bord. Sie wollten unbedingt die Suite sehen,um sich überzeugen zu können, dass ihre "kleines Mädchen" auch gut untergebracht war. Und das war sie. Die Suite war riesig. Es gab ein Schlafzimmer, an das sich ein luxoriöses Badezimmer, ein Annkleidezimmer und ein begehbarer Schrank anschlossen. Dann gab es ein Wohnzimmer, ein Eßzimmer, ein kleines Arbeitszimmer mit Bibliothek, ein Damenzimmer, dessen Sinn sich Ainslie entzog, außer einen Tisch, Pflanzen, Sesseln und einer Recamiere stand nichts drin. Sogar eine kleine Küche gab es, die vollausgestattet und auch bestückt war, sollte der Gast lieber in seinen Räumen und nicht im Restaurant für die 1. Klasse speisen wollen. Kabinen für das Personal schlossen sich ebenfalls an. Ainslie sah sich um. Alles war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Nicht übertrieben prunkvoll. Mehr zurückhaltend und sehr elegant. Die Teppiche waren so weich, dass man beinahe darin versank. "Seht ihr. Besser untergebracht sein, kann ich gar nicht. Die Suite ist so riesig, hier könnten drei Familien drin leben." Nach einer Stunde verließ Oliver wieder das Gebäude und kehrte zum Hafen zurück. Er fühlte sich besser, befreit. So konnte er die nächste Überfahrt mit seinem Vater überstehen. Auf dem Weg zum Schiff traf er auf Henry, der ebenfalls gerade zurück kam. Er hatte einige Einkäufe erledigt. "Kleinkram", wie er es nannte, für die Dekoration einiger Zimmer und des Schiffes selbst. "Hallo, Oliver", sagte Henry etwas schüchtern. Er und Oliver hatten während der Fahrten selten Gelegenheit, wirklich miteinander zu sprechen. Manchmal wusste er nicht, wie er sich seinem großen Bruder gegenüber verhalten sollte. "Guten Tag, Henry", erwiderte Oliver und lächelte seinen kleinen Halbbruder kurz an, bevor er seine ernste Miene aufsetzte, während er auf das Schiff ging. Eine ältere Dame wollte gerade an Bord gehen, tat sich aber etwas schwer dabei, also bot Oliver ihr an, sich bei ihm unterzuhaken, damit er sie stützen konnte. Henry lächelte. Sein Bruder war ein richtiger Gentleman. Mr. Butler, Dot und Janey überwachten die Anlieferung des zahlreichen Gepäcks. Die Reederei stellte gerne Personal zur Verfügung, um beim Auspacken zu helfen, aber das ging an ihre Ehre. An die Sachen ihre Herrschaft wollten sie niemanden Fremdes lassen. Geschäftig eilten sie hin und her. Esmee ließ es sich nicht nehmen, in der Küche Tee für alle zu kochen. Schließlich seufzte ihr Mann. "Liebling, wir müssen bald von Bord. Das Schiff wird in Kürze ablegen." Es klopfte an der Tür. Mr. Butler setzte sein "Butler-Gesicht" auf und öffnete. Vor der Tür stand ein Handwerker, der nervös seine Kappe in den Händen hin und her drehte. "Ja, bitte?" "Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass das Schild jetzt dran ist, Mr. Duke, Sir." Mr. Butler hob bei dieser Ansprache nur eine Augenbraue. "Danke." Ainlie runzelte die Stirn. "Von was für einen Schild hat er gesprochen?" Ihr Vater lächelte. "Oh.. Ich denke "Cunnigham-Suite". Ich habe diese, und die angrenzende Suite, falls wir mal zusammen fahren, dauerhaft gemietet. Wir können uns hier jetzt ausbreiten, wie wir wollen. Wenn du etwas geändert haben möchtest an der Einrichtung. Es gibt Spezialisten an Bord, die du ansprechen kannst." Oliver hatte noch einmal kurz seine Uniform glattgestrichen, bevor er damit begann, die Gäste in den Luxussuites persönlich zu begrüßen. Das gehörte einfach auf diesem Schiff dazu. Schließlich kam er bei der "Cunningham-Suite" an und klopfte an. Wieder ging Mr. Butler zur Tür und öffnete. Das war schon etwas anderes. "Wen darf ich den Herrschaften melden?" Oliver nahm seine Mütze ab. "Oliver Turner, Erster Offizier. Ich wollte unsere Gäste auf dem Schiff willkommen heißen", antwortete er und sah vom Gang aus, dass auch dieser exzentrische Musiker gerade zu seiner Suite ging. Mr. Butler trat einen Schritt zur Seite und hielt dem Gast die Tür auf. "Bitte treten sie ein." Er führte den ersten Offizier ins Wohnzimmer. "Einen Moment bitte." Kurz darauf traten der Herzog, die Herzogin und Ainslie in den Raum. "Darf ich bekanntmachen. Der erste Offizier, Oliver Turner. Seine Gnaden, der Herzog von Westminster, ihre Gnaden, die Herzogin." Ainslie musste schmunzln. Mr. Butler, der ein herzensguter Mann war, war manchmal schon ein arger Snob. Bevor er auch sie vorstellen konnte, streckte Ainslie die Hand aus. "Und ich habe auch jede Menge Titel, aber bitte nennen sie mich doch einfach Ainslie." Sie lächelte und es bildeten sich Grübchen auf ihren Wangen. Oliver blinzelte kurz etwas überrascht, lächelte dann aber höflich und griff nach Ainslies Hand. "Es freut mich sehr, Sie auf unserem Schiff begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, Sie werden eine angenehme Fahrt haben. Sollten Sie ein Anliegen haben, können Sie sich gerne an das Personal wenden", sagte er und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Ich habe gehört, Sie haben ein paar Änderungswünsche für die Räume, die Sie gemietet haben. Herr Henry Turner wird sich um die Umgestaltung kümmern. Er war auch bereits für die Einrichtung dieser Suite verantwortlich." Mr. Butler sah ein kleinwenig verletzt aus. Er liebte es seine Herrschaft mit allen Titeln vorzustellen. Wie schon sein Vater vor ihm, war er sehr stolz darauf den Herzog von Westminster zu dienen. Der Herzog schmunzelte, als er das Gesicht seines alten Weggefährten und Freundes sah. "Ich habe meine Änderungswünsche meiner Tochter übergeben. Sie wird sich darum kümmern." Ainslie nickte. "Ich bin sicher, dass ich mit Herrn Turner gut zu recht kommen werde, diese Suite ist wirklich ein Traum. Bitte richten sie es ihm aus." Der Offizier sah in seiner Uniform wirklich schneidig aus, fand Ainslie. Und diese Sommersprossen. Eine verwegene Locke bahnte sich immer wieder den Weg in seine Stirn. Niedlich. Esmee konnte die Sorge um die Sicherheit ihrer Tochter nicht leugnen. "Geht dieses Schiff auch nicht so schnell unter wie die Titanic?" Besorgt sah sie den ersten Offizier an. "Mama," kam es etwas gequält von Ainslie. Oliver wandte sich Esmee zu. "Ich verbringe bereits mein ganzes Leben auf diesem Schiff und es gab bisher keinen Zwischenfall. Mein Vater weiß dieses Schiff zu lenken", versicherte er und lächelte leicht. "Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen." Er blickte zur Tür, als schließlich auch sein jüngerer Bruder Einlass gewährt wurde, nachdem er die Anweisungen bezüglich der Suite erhalten hatte. "Guten Tag", begrüßte er die Anwesenden und verbeugte sich ebenfalls leicht. "Mein Name ist Henry Turner. Ich bin für die Umgestaltung Ihrer Suite zuständig." Er strahlte die Gäste fröhlich an und richtete das rosa Taschentuch in seiner Jacketttasche. Ainslie begrüßte den Neuankömmling freundlich und sah dann zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen beiden ließ sich nicht abstreiten. Beide hatten Sommersprossen. Eine ähnliche Gesichtsform. Es mussten Brüder sein. Obwohl sie beide scheinbar völlig unterschiedliche Charaktere waren. Der Herzog lächelte. "Dann kann ich sie gleich an meine Tochter verweisen. Sie hat meine Änderungswünsche." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch in diesen Moment erklang das Schiffshorn. "Meine Liebe," wandte er sich an seine Frau. "Das ist sicher das Signal, dass alle Gäste das Schiff verlassen sollen." Esmee nahm ihre Tochter stürmisch in den Arm. "Melde dich so oft es geht, hörst du." Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich an den ersten Offizier. "Bitte passen sie gut auf meine Tochter auf." Oliver nickte ernst. "Natürlich, das werde ich", sagte er und deutete noch einmal eine Verbeugung an. Henry wandte sich dem Ehepaar zu. "Ich begleite Sie gerne noch zurück zum Hafen", sagte er sofort zuvorkommend. Auch der Herzog verabschiedete sich von seiner Tochter. Man merkte, dass Eltern und Tochter ein sehr enges, und auch liebevolles Verhältnis pflegten. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen konnte Ainslie dann aber doch nicht unterdrücken, als Henry mit ihren Eltern die Suite verlassen hatte. Freundlich wandte sich Ainslie an Oliver. "Sie sind Brüder, nicht wahr?" Diese blauen Augen. Ainslie war entzückt. Oliver nickte. "Ja, Henry ist mein jüngere Halbbruder", antwortete er. "Kann ich noch irgendetwas für Sie tun, bevor wir ablegen? Ansonsten werde ich mich nun zum Kapitän begeben und lasse Sie sich etwas ausruhen." Als er den Kapitän erwähnte, konnte man für einen kurzen Moment einen Hauch von Schwäche und Angst in seinen Augen erkennen. Ainslie schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, ich habe im Moment alles, was ich brauche." Dieser merkwürde Ausdruck in seinen Augen entging ihr aber nicht, als er vom Kapitän sprach. Besorgt trat sie vor und legte Oliver sachte eine Hand auf den Arm. Das Hüsteln Mr. Butlers überhörte sie einfach. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es ihnen gut? Möchten sich sich vielleicht setzen?" Oliver blinzelte wieder verwirrt und setzte dann seinen Hut auf. "Nein, schon gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde mich nun wieder an die Arbeit machen und Sie nicht weiter belästigen. Mein Bruder wird demnächst bezüglich der Einrichtung der Suite zu Ihnen kommen." Er nickte den Anwesenden zu. "Guten Tag." Ainslie lächelte wieder. "Sie belästigen uns keinesfalls, aber wenn sie weiterarbeiten müssen, können wir sie nicht aufhalten. Sie sind aber immer willkommen." Warum hatte sie das jetzt gesagt? "Guten Tag, Mr. Turner." Tief im Bauch des Schiffes wurden die Maschinen angeworfen. Ein Rumpeln ging durch das Schiff. Mr. Butler hüstelte. "Wir legen bald ab, und ich schlage vor, dass wir uns auf Deck begeben,um ihren Eltern zu zu winken." Ainslie nickte. "Oh ja, unbedingt. Mutter wird sonst denken, dass ich schon verloren gegangen bin." Sie wollte die Suite durch den Eingang verlassen. "Das ist nicht nötig, Miss. Bitte hier entlang." Mr. Butler führte Ainslie auf ein privates Deck, dass nur von den beiden Suiten aus zugänglich war. Auch hier fehlte es an nichts. Deckchairs, Shuffleboard, sogar eine Tontauben-Abschussanlage. Ainslie vergaß beinahe an die Reling zu treten, aber ein Hüsteln ihres treuen Butlers erinnerte sie noch rechtzeitig daran. Schließlich ließ es sich nicht vermeiden und Oliver traf wieder auf seinen Vater. "Es ist alles bereit für die Abfahrt, Kapitän", sagte er an den älteren Turner gewandt. Auf dem Schiff war es ihm nicht erlaubt, William Turner mit 'Vater' anzusprechen, sondern nur mit 'Kapitän'. Vater und Sohn sprachen während der Abfahrt aus dem Hafen nicht miteinander, was Oliver ganz recht war. Schließlich verließ das Schiff den Hafen und alle winkenden Menschen waren nach kurzer Zeit nur noch kleine Punkte in der Ferne. Es kam ein frischer Wind auf und es fing auch an zu regnen. "Darf ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns in die Innenräume zurück ziehen, Miss?" Ainslie grinste. "Eine gute Idee Mr. Butler. Kann ich einen Kakao haben und vielleicht ein paar Sandwiches? Ich habe wirklich Hunger." Der Butler nickte. "Natürlich Miss, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, und es dann im Wohnzimmer servieren. Ich möchte jedoch daran erinnern, dass heute Abend ein großes Willkommens-Dinner im Speisesaal der ersten Klasse stattfindet." Ainslie zog drinnen die Schuhe aus und genoß das Gefühl, wie ihre Füße im weichen Teppich versanken. Gerade wollte sie sich auf ein Sofa fallen lassen, als sie draußen auf dem Gang aufgeregte Rufe und Gerenne hörte. Etwas kratzte an der Tür. Da Mr. Butler in der Küche beschäftigt war, öffnete Dot die Tür. Sie wollte gerade "Ja, bitte?" sagen, als ein sehr schmutziges, vierbeiniges Etwas an ihr vorbeiflitze und durch die offene Tür zum Ankleidezimmer verschwand. "Entschuldigung, Mum," ein Steward stand außer Atem vor der Tür,"haben sie hier ein Ding auf vier Pfoten gesehen?" Dot, die ihre Herrin kannte, und ahnte was dem armen Tier blühen würde, wenn sie es verriet, schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich wollte nur sehen, was für ein Lärm vor unserer Tür veranstaltet wird." "Hier ist es auch nicht," ried der Steward einen wartenden Kollegen zu. "Entschuldigung noch mal, Mum, im Hafen hat sich, vermutlich ein Hund, an Bord geschlichen, der nicht zu den Passagieren gehört." Dot schloss die Tür hinter dem Mann. "Na, dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es auch wirklich ein Hund ist, und keine zu groß geratene Ratte." Ainslie war schon durch die offene Tür ins Ankleidezimmer verschwunden. Der Kapitän und der Erste Offizier bekamen von dieser Sache nichts mit, denn niemand erzählte ihnen davon. Sie hielten es für das Beste, diese Sache allein zu klären. Henry war mittlerweile wieder auf dem Weg zu den Suites und rannte schon wieder mit Kylian zusammen, als dieser aus seinem Zimmer trat. Er blickte schmunzelnd auf den kleinen Mann in seinen Armen herab. "So sieht man sich wieder", sagte er und Henry trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. "V-verzeihung, es war keine Absicht." "Oh, nicht? Wie schade", erwiderte Kylian grinsend und ging dann den Ganz entlang. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Henry schließlich zur Suite von Ainslie und klopfte an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Ainslie schließlich selbst die Tür öffnete. Sie war etwas außer Atem. Ihre Frisur war völlig durcheinander, und das Kleid an einigen Stellen dreckig. "Oh, bitte kommen sie rein. Setzen sie sich doch. Ich.. bin gleich bei Ihnen." Aus Richtung des Badezimmers hörte man die Stimme von Mr. Butler. "Das Fell ist runter und er ist gebadet, Miss. Oh.. Bleibst du wohl.." Wenige Augenblicke später kam ein ziemlich nasser, kleiner Hund ins Wohnzimmer gerannt. Er hatte alles brav über sich ergehen lassen, aber er hatte solchen Hunger und im Wohnzimmer hatte er etwas leckeres gerochen. Henry blickte überrascht auf, als er den kleinen nassen Hund sah. "Oh, wer bist du denn?", fragte er begeistert und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Hast du dir gerade ein Bad gegönnt?" Strahlend beugte er sich zu dem Tier herunter. Mr. Butler kam mit einen großern Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer herbei geeilt. Als er merkte, dass ein Gast anwesend war, verlangsamte er seine Schritt und versuchte würdevoller zu wirken. "Verzeihung Sir, ich hatte ihr Klopfen nicht gehört." Ainslie schmunzelte. "Wir wissen auch nicht so recht, wer oder was er ist. Ein Junge auf jeden Fall. Er war plötzlich an der Tür und bat quasi um Asyl." Kurz erzählte sie von der Hetzjagd der Stewards auf das Tier. "Ohje, du armer Kerl musst furchtbare Angst gehabt haben, nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge, hier tut dir jetzt niemand etwas", sagte Henry lächelnd und strich dem Hund über den Kopf. "Wem er wohl gehört oder wo er eigentlich herkommt?" Ihm fiel aber wieder ein, warum er eigentlich hier war. "Oh, ja, ich wollte ja eigentlich ein paar Dinge wegen der Umgestaltung besprechen. Ihr Vater hat gesagt, Sie hätten schon einige Dinge notiert." __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__